Rogue
by OaklandRaidersGirl22
Summary: Jingle was a rogue. Well, her parents were. Her father trained her, very thoroughly, in just two moons. This story is about Jingle, who joined ThunderClan, instead of Rusty. In this book, Firepaw has warrior blood. Sandpaw found Jingle, a rogue, insstead of Graypaw, finding Rusty, a Kittypet. I DONT OWN THE WARRIORS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!
1. Joining Them

Ch. 1

A cat from the shadows hissed at her. Jingle steered herself away from the cat, in defense. The cat leaped on Jingle.

"Hey! Get off! If you want a fight, I'll give you one!" Jingle hissed. The she-cat's teeth sank into Jingle's throat. Jingle yowled in pain, and flung the wildcat off of her. Her back was arched and she bared her teeth. The cat stood up, and stared at Jingle. It appeared to be a ginger she-cat, and she padded out of the shadows.

"You're strong. For a kittypet." She meowed. Jingle still felt hostility, floating in the air between them. The cat stepped closer to her. Jingle bared her teeth at the wildcat.

"Stay away! I don't know if you have a group of other cats with you!" Jingle hissed. The she-cat laughed.

"If I did, they would've ripped you to shreds. I'm Sandpaw by the way." The ginger cat meowed. Jingle still couldn't trust the cat.

"I don't trust you!" Jingle hissed, unsheathing her claws and throwing herself at the she-cat. Sandpaw obviously wasn't ready, and Jingle pinned her down easily.

"Argh! And I thought kittypets were untrained and fat!" Sandpaw hissed. Jingle put more pressure on the she-cat. She was the same size as Sandpaw, but stronger.

"Kittypet sounds like a unnessessary term. An insult!" At the last word, Jingle scratched Sandpaw on her shoulder. A blue cat and a white cat jumped out of the bushes.

"Stop!" The blue cat hissed. Jingle bared her teeth and glared at the cat.

"Who's going to stop me?" Jingle challenged. The white cat lunged at her, but Jingle had seen it coming, and as he passed, she scratched his muzzle. The white cat looked at Jingle, smiling.

"I'll stop you. Now get off my apprentice!" He hissed. The blue she-cat stood in front of the white tom.

"That's enough. We've seen the proof." She meowed. The white tom nodded.

"Yes Bluestar." He meowed. Bluestar turned and looked at Jingle, who was off of Sandpaw now.

"I am Bluestar. Leader of ThunderClan. This tom is Whitestorm. Sandpaw's mentor. Have you heard of the four Clans-"

"My father told me about them. He says they're evil, and they kill, if you get in their way. He's trained me, and there's no way I'd give up my life for that evil life that you live!" Jingle hissed. Sandpaw's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you wouldn't hesitate to join us!" She meowed, tragedy filling her voice. Jingle rolled her eyes. Bluestar spoke again.

"Who is your father kit?" She asked. Images of Jingle's step-father Scourge filled her mind. Her mother's name was Oak. In honor of her light brown pelt.

"Are you going to answer her?" Whitestorm broke into Jingle's thoughts.

"No, I'm not. I don't trust a single cat unless they're my family!" She hissed. Sandpaw's claws unsheathed.

"Then if you aren't one of us, you're an intruder!" She hissed, jumping towards her. Jingle rolled over, dodging the attack. Sandpaw was out of breath when she landed.

"You would make a great apprentice." Bluestar meowed. Jingle glared at the she-cat.

"That's because my father trained me!" She said, matter of factly. Bluestar let out a heavy sigh.

"Think about it. Hard. Whitestorm will be here tomorrow at sunhigh so you can tell him. I want you to think about how great your future could be." Bluestar meowed. Jingle's ears flattened, as her bravery was washed away.

"Okay." She meowed. Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Sandpaw dissapered in the bushes. A pair of paws thudded on the ground. Jingle turned around. Her father's sleek black pelt was shimmering in the moonlight.

"Scourge, I didn't scent you..." She trailed off.

"Chatting with the Clan cats? What a disgrace to the family you are! Wait until I tell Oak, I'm dissapointed in you. They're so evil, when I was a kit, they didn't hesitate to kill me. But a blue-furred she-cat stood up for me. There are soft ones, and harsh ones-"

"Blue-furred? I met a she-cat just now. Does the name Bluestar occure?" Jingle asked, interrupting her father. Scourge let out a growl of frustration, and he unsheathed his claws.

"You know their names? I cannot believe you! I have told you that you can't talk to any other cat, unless they're one of us! Now come back to camp with me." He hissed. Jingle flattened her ears and followed her step-father to their camp. It was dawn by the time they arrived. Jingle started to pad to her bed, until Keen stopped her.

"Where did you go? You smell weird. Can you show me where you went later-"

"Shut up Keen! I'm going to sleep. Then we could go to the forest." She grumbled.

Keen's white paws were thumping the ground, nonstop. Jingle grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"I said shut up mouse-brain! Jeez!" She hissed. Keen wriggled out of his friend's grip, and sat silent for Jingle's whole nap.

"Jingle. Think about it. Hard. You'd make a great apprentice." Bluestar's voice echoed through Jingle's mind as she slept. Jingle looked up at Bluestar, as if she was in the forest again.

"I have made my decision. I want to be a ThunderCLan apprentice." Jingle meowed. Bluestar nodded, and faded into the darkness.

When Jingle woke up, it was sunhigh. Keen seemed very excited.

"Are we going? Are we going?" He asked, jumping up and down. Jingle cuffed his ear.

"No. I'm going to go hunt in the forest." Jingle lied. Keen seemed very dissapointed. Before he could respond, Jingle walked away, and to the camp entrance.

"Going somewhere?" Scourge's deep voice sounded behind her. Jingle turned around and looked at her father.

"I'm going hunting." She lied again. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"I am forbidding you from leaving camp!" Scourge meowed. Jingle stomped her paw on the ground in frustraion.

"You can't control my every pawstep!" She hissed. Scourge's back arched, and he bared his teeth.

"I can. And there's nothing you can do about it!" He hissed. Jingle unsheathed her claws, and scratched her father on the side of his face. He yowled in pain, and Jingle ran, as fast as she could, within the time that she had, before he came racing after her. Jingle ran, so fast, that when she stopped, her paws kept moving, and she crashed into a tree.

"Is this the strong and smart kit you were talking about?" A low voice meowed. Jingle turned, and saw a dark tabby tom, standing next to Bluestar. He looked bigger and stronger than her. Jingle looked into the tom's eyes.

"Please, take me to your camp, before my father finds me!" Jingle begged, her eyes clouding with sadness. The tabby nudged Bluestar.

"Jingle, this is Tigerclaw. He has come to meet you. He will be your mentor." Bluestar meowed. Out of the corner of her eye, Jingle saw flash of black. She stepped backwards.

"He's here!" She shrieked. Bluestar was barreled over by Scourge, who was angry. Blood dripped from the side of his face that Jingle scratched. It looked deeper than she meant. Scourge looked up, and when he saw Jingle, a fire of anger went ablaze in his eyes. He jumped off of Bluestar and padded slowly towards his daughter.

"I'm going to kill you. And I don't care what any cat will do, you're evil! And you're a disgrace to the family!" He hissed, lunging at Jingle. She rolled over, using the move that he taught her. Scourge landed, and immediatly jumped at Jingle again. This time, she wasn't prepared. She flew off the ground, and hit a tree. By now, her vision was blurry, but she stood up to fight. When Scourge's paws were lifted off the ground, Tigerclaw tackled him.

"Leave! And never come back!" He hissed. Scourge jumped and ran as fast as he could, away from Tigerclaw. Jingle still felt dizzy, but the scar on her neck, was bleeding heavily. Bluestar picked her up by the scruff of her neck, and she and Tigerclaw padded through the forest. By the time they reached, what Jingle learned was their, "home", Bluestar padded into a den, where a she-cat was.

"Spottedleaf, this kit is going to join ThunderClan, but we may not announce her arrival until her wounds are clean and when she is healed." Bluestar meowed. Spottedleaf took Jingle, and placed her on moss.

"Hello little kit. I'm Spottedleaf, the medicine cat for ThunderClan. This might sting a little, but your wounds will heal quicker." She meowed. Jingle relaxed on the soft moss, and closed her eyes. Living in a Clan was much better than living with other cats.

* * *

**I know you're all confused, but since this is a fanfic, in this one, Firepaw has warrior blood... don't judge!**

**and Ravenpaw doesn't exist... don't judge!**

**Sandpaw found Jingle, who was a rogue, not a kittypet! Instead of Graypaw, finding Rusty, a kittypet.**

**Don't insult me on Jingle's father being Scourge! There are lots of fanfics out there, and most of them arent based on facts.**

**In my world, i dont give a crap if the names are stupid. If you hate my names, haters gonna hate. God! **

**please be polite! Pwitty pweeze! i get very discouraged when people say,**

**"OH I HATE UR STORY BECAUSE IT ISN'T BASED OFF OF FACTS!" and so on.**

**You like this? please review. Please.**

**Also, all people who want CH. 2! What do you want Jingle's apprentice name to be?**

**ANOTHER UPDATE WITH THE NAMES:**

**1) Mosspaw**

**2) WINDPAW WAS ELIMINATED BECAUSE I CAN'T NAME A CAT AFTER A CLAN**

**3) Barkpaw**

**4) Sprucepaw**

**5) Rockpaw (dull, I know XD)**

**UPDATE WITH NAMES:**

**6) Silentpaw**

**7) Leafpaw**

**put your number with your review, which ever one you want. I'll do it, who ever likes which better, out of ten. Oh, and this is her pelt description:**

**brown, with light brown stripes and green eyes**

**REVEIW! :D**

**~GAPeach22**


	2. An Apprentice Now

**Let's hear a shout-out to Silverflame of SilverClan for making up the plot of this chapter! Hooray!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Who is _that_?" Jingle looked up. A tom with an orange-flame colored pelt was standing in the entrance to Spottedleaf's den. Her ears flattened as the tom's eyes narrowed.

"That's Firepaw." Spottedleaf's voice sounded behind her. Jingle looked at the she-cat.

"He looks mean." Jingle meowed. Spottedleaf lat out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"When you get to know him better, he's pretty nice." The medicine cat purred. Sandpaw shouldered past Firepaw.

"Hell-o Jingle." She meowed. Jingle smiled.

"Hi Sandpaw." She meowed.

"Sandpaw, what are you doing talking to that creature? It is a source of smelliness!" Firepaw called. Sandpaw arched her back.

"What did Jingle ever do to you?" She hissed. Firepaw rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't know. That _thing_ has been stinking up our camp! And it's done the same thing to you!" Sandpaw snapped her jaw at Firepaw, making him flinch.

"Are you sure it isn't your stinking smell?" She snapped. Firepaw turned around, ignoring Sandpaw.

"Wow, you'd make a great warrior Sandpaw." Jingle meowed. Sandpaw blushed under her fur.

"Well, it's really nothing..." She trailed off.

"All cats old enought to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Highrocks for a Clan meeting." Bluestar's meow echoed throughout the camp. Sandpaw looked at Jingle.

"Follow me." She meowed. Sandpaw dashed off to stand on Highrocks. Jingle ran after her. They bumped into each other and looked down at the crowd of Clan cats.

"We have found a she-cat, in desperate need of a home. We found her shaking beside the Twolegplace, and asked her if she had a home." Jingle realized that Bluestar did not want to share her rogue past with the Clan.

"It could be a wrong turn Bluestar!" A black tom meowed from the audience of cats. Suspense filled the cats and they started talking.

"Silence!" Bluestar yowled. There was a long quiet moment.

"This she-cat, Jingle, has decided to become one of ThunderClan. And so, her apprentice name, is Mosspaw! Her mentor is Tigerclaw!" Bluestar yowled. Mosspaw touched noses with Tigerclaw.

"Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" There was one tom, who wasn't cheering. Firepaw. He sat, staring at his paws, beside a dark brown tabby tom.

"Congratulations, _Mosspaw_." Sandpaw meowed. Mosspaw smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, _Sandpaw_." She meowed back.

"Sandpaw, you won't mind showing your little friend around camp will you?" Bluestar meowed. Sandpaw shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind-"

"Sandpaw!" Sandpaw and Mosspaw looked back at the same time. The same dark brown tom next to Firepaw was padding towards the she-cats.

"What do you want Dustpaw? I'm going to show Mosspaw around." Sandpaw mumbled, slightly annoyed. Dustpaw was looking at Mosspaw. Like, not just looking, _staring_, at her.

"Hi, Dustpaw." Mosspaw meowed.

"I was wondering if I could show Mosspaw around too, you know, just in case you forget to show her something." He meowed.

"Dustpaw, no! Stop pestering me and my friend. Go talk to Firepaw." Sandpaw meowed. Dustpaw looked heavily dissapointed.

"Okay. Fine." He meowed turning around. Sandpaw let out a huge sigh of releif, and started to show Mosspaw around the camp, telling her where things were.

Mosspaw collasped on her pile of moss in the apprentice's den.

"It's so soft!" She whispered. Sandpaw giggled.

"That's why we sleep in it!" She responded. Mosspaw laughed and closed her eyes as she closed into sleep.

"Get up." Mosspaw opened her eyes. Sandpaw was shaking her awake. A long haired gray tom was standing behind her.

"Sandpaw, who's that?" She asked, blinking away sleep.

"This is Graypaw. He wanted to meet you." Sandpaw meowed.

"Hi Graypaw. I'm-"

"Mosspaw, I know." He interrupted. Tigerclaw poked his head in the apprentice's den.

"Mosspaw. Come out here, we're going to train." He meowed in a deep voice. Mosspaw stood up cheerfully.

"Okay Tigerclaw." She meowed. Mosspaw padded out of the apprentice's den, and followed Tigerclaw out of camp. They came to a bunch of rocks.

"This, is Sunningrocks. RiverClan and ThunderClan have battled over them for ages, and I know for a fact, that we will win every battle." He meowed. Mosspaw took a closer look. Suddenly, a gray tom jumped out from the rocks. A blue-gray she-cat came out with him. The tom tackled Mosspaw down, claws unsheathed. The she-cat leaped on Tigerclaw.

"Get off of me!" Mosspaw hissed. She grabbed the tom by the scruff of his neck and threw him off of her. A move her father taught her.

"Stonepaw!" The she-cat meowed. Mosspaw hurtled towards the she-cat.

"Mistypaw! Stonepaw! That's enough!" Mosspaw and Tigerclaw looked up, and saw a gray she-cat.

"They aren't supposed to be on our territory. Attack." He whispered in his apprentice's ear. Mosspaw bared her teeth in hostility at the RiverClan cats. Mistypaw and Stonepaw wouldn't give up their battle.

"Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan!" Stonepaw hissed in fury.

"Yeah, and we will fight to the death for it!" Mistypaw growled. Mosspaw ran and slammed herself into Stonepaw. Mosspaw looked around. Tigerclaw was running towards Mistypaw.

"I can handle them Tigerclaw, go after the gray she-cat!" Mosspaw called to him. She felt teeth sink into her throat, and screeched in pain. She shook, trying to throw weight off of herself, but she was in too much pain. The weight was lifted off of her, and she turned. Scourge was hissing at Mistypaw and Stonepaw, which sent them running to RiverClan, along with the gray she-cat.

"Stay away from my daughter!" He growled after them.

"Scourge, leave." Mosspaw hissed at her father. Scourge turned around.

"Jingle, your mother wants you back at home-"

"Leave!" Mosspaw scratched Scourge's muzzle and he stumbled backwards. Mosspaw felt no affection for her family to this point. Tigerclaw stepped up behind his apprentice.

"Remember me?" He hissed. Scourge looked up, and gasped.

"Stay away from her!" He hissed. Mosspaw glared at him.

"You aren't one of the Clan! Now leave my mentor and I or I will make you!" She growled. Scourge looked at Mosspaw.

"Make me then." He meowed. Mosspaw tackled Scourge and bit down into his throat.

"Get out of my territory, and _never _come back." She hissed. Scourge narrowed his eyes and ran out away from Mosspaw.

"Let's go back to camp Mosspaw." Tigerclaw meowed. Mosspaw nodded and started walking back to camp.

_Scourge still thinks I'm a kit. Well I'm a Clan cat now, and he shouldn't bother coming back here to try and take me back home. I'll give him some readl scars to think about-_

"Mosspaw, did you hear me?" Tigerclaw asked. Mosspaw looked up at her mentor.

"Oh, er... sorry." She meowed. Tigerclaw smiled.

"You fought like a warrior, and you've got some good moves, even though I haven't trained you yet." He meowed.

"Really? I just thought those stupid excuses for apprentices were weak." Mosspaw meowed, announcing her opinion. Tigerclaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Yes, I can see why you'd think that." He meowed.

They arrived in camp, just when the fresh-kill pile was piled high.

"Go ahead and eat, you've had a long day today." Tigerclaw meowed. Mosspaw nodded.

"Thank you Tigerclaw." She meowed. Mosspaw padded over to the pile, and took a fat thrush to eat. She took it to the apprentice's den.

"Whoa, did you bring that here to share with us?" Graypaw asked. Mosspaw smiled.

"Yes. I can't eat it all by myself. whoever wants to share it with me can." She meowed. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Graypaw were happy to share the thrush with her. Firepaw, however, was eating his own mouse.

"Why do you share? I mean, what if Mosspaw spit in that? Besides, what kind of name is Mosspaw? Firepaw sounds a lot better." The ginger apprentice meowed.

Graypaw stepped away from the thrush, thinking Firepaw was right. Sandpaw did the same. Mosspaw felt conflicted. She flattened her ears and continued to eat. Dustpaw, however, kept on with his meal.

"Mosspaw wouldn't spit in the thrush. You're just mad because no one ever would want to share with you." Dustpaw defended Mosspaw as he ate. Graypaw and Sandpaw looked at Dustpaw.

"I'd share a thrush with Firepaw." They said at the same time. Mosspaw finished her share of the thrush and sat down, too upset to eat more. Dustpaw finished it, and sat down beside her.

"Hey, you don't believe them do you? I think that all you want is the trust of your Clanmates. You have my trust." He meowed. A smile slowly formed on Mosspaw's face.

"Thanks Dustpaw, it means a lot." Mosspaw meowed. She closed her eyes.

_You have my trust._ Dustpaw's calm voice confided Mosspaw to sleep.

* * *

**Do you like it? So far? I hope you do. :D Oh, from now on, I want everyone to tell me how they feel about my story, like, are confused, are you excited, do you think it sucks, (I hope none of you think that! XD)**

**Here's a question:**

**Who were Sandpaw's parents? No looking anything up, you have to know by memory.**

**A) Tigerclaw and Goldenflower**

**B) Redtail and Brindleface**

**or**

**C) Redtail and Frostfur**

**Ha, I'll gie you a plushie of Sandpaw if you get it right. :D**

**~GAPeach22**


	3. Surprise Parent Visit

**And the answer is... Redtail and Brindleface! Starrwolf111 gets a plushie! :D**

* * *

Ch. 3: Surprise Parent Visit

Mosspaw opened her eyes. Dustpaw was fast asleep beside her. Mosspaw stood up and stretched. She started to pad out of the den.

"Mosspaw. I could ask Redtail if we can train together." He suggested. Mosspaw smiled.

"That would be cool." She meowed. Dustpaw stood up and padded out of the apprentice's den. Tigerclaw padded into the den.

"Mosspaw, we're going on border patrol. Come on." He meowed. Mosspaw nodded.

"Okay, with who?" She asked.

"With Mousefur, Lionheart and Redtail." Tigerclaw meowed.

"Tigerclaw, let's go!" Redtail's mew sounded from behind them. Tigerclaw padded towards the patrol, with Mosspaw at his side.

"Should we go?" Mousefur meowed impatiently.

"We are. You would know if you stopped snorting at every paw step we make." Mosspaw sneered. Mousefur rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you treat me like the warrior I am?" Mousefur hissed. Mosspaw smiled.

"Okay Mouse_paw_." She meowed, laughing. Mousefur drew her lips back in a snarl.

"You wanna play that way Moss_kit_?" Mousefur sneered. Mosspaw just laughed.

"That was never my name Mouse_dung_." Mosspaw meowed, laughing harder. Mousefur unsheathed her claws and her back arched as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no you did not." She growled. Lionheart stepped between them.

"Enough of your quarreling, and follow us!" He hissed. Mousefur flattened her ears and followed the senior warrior. Mosspaw stood up straighter and padded up to Tigerclaw. He looked at her.

"You look happy. _Too_ happy." He mumbled. Before she could reply, Mosspaw scented something foul.

"What is that?" She asked, wiping her nose with her paw. Tigerclaw sniffed the air. His eyes widened.

"Badger. Go! Run! I'll take care of it!" He hissed.

"Badger? It smells like-"

"Fox! You both have terrible noses! There's probably a whole pack of them! We have to steer them away!" Redtail hissed. An orange figure stepped out of the bushes. Mousefur gasped in horror.

"Why are we just standing here?" She asked. Redtail glared at her.

"We'll chase it out. Now, let's do it." Redtail and Lionheart ran at the fox. The fox turned around and started to run away. Mosspaw, Tigerclaw, and Mousefur ran at the fox as well. The fox ran into the bushes. Everyone stopped running except, Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw, what are you doing? Get back here!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"I'm going after it." Mosspaw called back to him.

"No! Mosspaw-" His voice was cut off when Mosspaw leaped into the bushes. When she reached the side, three foxes were staring at her. Right at her. Mosspaw gulped. The foxes stood and their eyes narrowed. One of them stepped forward, and something tackled Mosspaw and pinned her down. Mosspaw was staring right into the face of...

"Stonepaw!" She spat. She shook him off of her. The gray tom looked at her.

"You should be thankful that I saved you from the foxes! You would've gotten killed-"

"You aren't supposed to be on ThunderClan territory!" She growled.

"I saw you having trouble with the fox, so I swam across the river to save a stupid mouse-brain." Stonepaw meowed.

"_Go_ to your territory. _Now_." Mosspaw growled. Stonepaw ran to the river, and swam across. The foxes were gone. Tigerclaw jumped through the bushes. He let out a sigh of relief.

"When you didn't come back for a while, I got worried." Tigerclaw meowed. Mosspaw rolled her eyes.

"Well don't worry about me. I'm fine, hungry, and tired." She meowed, starting to camp. The border patrol padded back to camp. Dustpaw padded up to her.

"Yeah, I had to stay in camp and change out moss bedding." He meowed. Mosspaw laughed.

"Well, I nearly killed myself going after a fox..."

"...and you won't do that again." Tigerclaw's meow sounded from behind them. Mosspaw stared up at her mentor.

"Why are you so worried about me all the time? I can take care of myself." She meowed. Tigerclaw looked at her.

"Well, you're my apprentice, aren't you?" He asked. Mosspaw ignored him and grabbed a mouse off the fresh-kill pile. She bit into it.

"Bluestar, the Gathering is tonight." Redtail meowed. The Clan leader jumped.

"It is? Okay, Whitestorm, Brindleface, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Firepaw, Dustpaw and Mosspaw." Bluestar meowed. Redtail tilted his head.

"That's a small group..." He trailed off.

"It's fine Redtail, now get back to your duties." The she-cat meowed. Spottedleaf padded out of her den. She looked at Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw! Oh, I was out gathering herbs, and I saw a she-cat that looked strangely like you!" The medicine cat meowed. Mosspaw's eyes widened.

"Oak?" She whispered. Spottedleaf gave her a puzzled look.

"You know her?" Spottedleaf asked. Mosspaw looked at the she-cat.

"Yes. She's my mother." Mosspaw meowed. Spottedleaf's eyes narrowed.

"Your _mother_?" She asked. Mosspaw slowly nodded.

"Yes, Oak is my mother." Mosspaw meowed. Suddenly, a light brown she-cat with darker flecks burst into the camp entrance. Mosspaw unsheathed her claws.

"My kit! My kit! Jingle!" She cried. Mosspaw stiffened. Her mother was standing at camp entrance. Suddenly, Scourge was standing next to her. The whole camp was on alert. Mosspaw ran into Spottedleaf's den, trying not to show her face.

"Where is Jingle? I saw her come here with other cats." Scourge's angry voice echoed throughout camp. Mosspaw started to shiver.

"Leave my territory now! ThunderClan, attack!" Bluestar yowled. Mosspaw ran out of Spottedleaf's den, to join the battle. Scourge was looking around and he caught Mosspaw's eye. Mosspaw looked away immediatly. But Scourge went after her. He leaped towards her, and pinned her down.

"Get off! You crow-hearted cat get off of me!" Mosspaw yowled. Whitestorm and Lionheart tackled him down. Soon, Oak and Scourge were standing in front of the Clan leader.

"Clear out the apprentice's den, and hold these two cats prisoner. The apprentices will sleep in the my den tonight." Bluestar meowed. "My strongest warriors, Tigerclaw, Longtail and Whitestorm, you will guard them." Firepaw and Sandpaw padded out of the apprentice's den. Tigerclaw and Whitestorm shoved the prisoners in the den.

Mosspaw's claws scraped the ground. Dustpaw padded up to her.

"Do you want to go hunting with me? I'm sure it will cheer you up." He suggested. Mosspaw smiled.

"Sure. That would be great." She followed the tom out of camp, and they looked around.

"Wait, I see a squirrel!" Dustpaw exclaimed. Mosspaw's eyes widened.

"Me too! Go catch it!" She encouraged him. Dustpaw stalked towards it, slowly, watching his steps, so he didn't make noise. The squirrel was munching on a nut. Dustpaw leaped towards it, but the squirrel scurried up the tree. Mosspaw broke into a run, and climbed the tree. The squirrel was sitting on a branch peacefully. Mosspaw jumped, and landed, killing it with a blow of her paw.

"Wow! Nice catch Mosspaw!" Dustpaw cheered. Mosspaw smiled.

"Oh, it's-" The branch started to crack. Mosspaw hurried to the tree trunk, trying her best not crack it more. Dragging the squirrel was even harder for her to run. The branch snapped, and Mosspaw jumped towards the tree trunk. Luckily, Dustpaw was nowhere near it when it broke. Mosspaw slid down the tree.

"That was close." Dustpaw meowed. Mosspaw nodded.

"Yeah, too close." She agreed. The branch was huge. It could've killed Dustpaw. It wasn't until then when Mosspaw realized that she cared about him. He reminded her about Keen.

"I'll be right back, I see a mouse!" Dustpaw meowed. Mosspaw nodded.

_Does he even know about my rogue past? I sure do hope not. I've barely been here a moon and my parents are already prisoners of this Clan._ Dustpaw came back with three mice hanging from his jaws.

"Le' 'o." He meowed. Mosspaw squinted.

"What?" She asked.

"Le' 'o." He repeated.

"What?" Dustpaw dropped the mice.

"Let's go!" He meowed. Mosspaw smiled.

"Oh, okay." She meowed, laughing. Dustpaw laughed too. He picked up the mice and they padded back to camp. When they dropped their kill on the pile, they joined Bluestar for the Gathering.

"Let's go ThunderClan." She meowed. Dustpaw and Mosspaw exchanged glances and started to laugh. Little did they know, Mosspaw's friend Keen from whem she was a rogue, was watching jealously from in the bushes.

* * *

**Woohoo! I finally got that chapter out. did i do anything wrong? spelling/grammar mistakes? please tell me, i want to become a better writer. :D Phew! kk, so, i hope you enjoyed. One small question for whoever wants to answer it.**

**Who is kin to Spottedleaf? BTW: This is from all Warriors series.**

**A) Redtail and Sandstorm**

**B) Squirrelflight and Leafpool**

**C) Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze**

**D) All of the above**

**put your answer in the review space and I leave you, with one more dose of epicosity. Peach out. Huh! **

**R&R! :D**


	4. Hunting

Chapter 4: Hunting

"Nice job Firepaw." Mosspaw meowed to the flame-colored apprentice. He'd taken a ShadowClan cat prisoner.

Firepaw gave her a warm look. "Thanks, but really, it was nothing." He mewed.

"Mosspaw! Over here!" Dustpaw's voice sounded from across the clearing. Mosspaw looked to him.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" She called. Mosspaw looked back at Firepaw. "Catch you later." She mewed, turning around.

"Wait!" Firepaw called after her. Mosspaw didn't hear him. She padded up to Dustpaw and touched her nose to his ear. The two cats had shared a special bond from the past few moons.

"What do you want fleabag?" She joked. Dustpaw smiled.

"We should go hunting-"

"Oh! Hunting? I like hunting. Really brings out the strength in my muscles!" Mosspaw recognized Graypaw's voice and laughed.

"We're going hunting I heard?" Firepaw's voice sounded from behind her. Mosspaw looked at him. Then to Graypaw and Dustpaw. They didn't seem convinced.

"Sorry Firepaw, it's only going to be-"

"The _four_ of us. The _four_ of us are going hunting. Come on Firepaw, you can come." Mosspaw mewed quickly. Dustpaw's hackles raised. Mosspaw stepped back afraid he was going to rip her to shreds. Nope. His hackles lowered, and he seemed to relax. Firepaw looked at Mosspaw gratefully.

"Thank yo-"

"Hey, what's up with the crowd?" Sandpaw mewed. Mosspaw jumped. She hadn't spoken to Sandpaw in a _long_ time.

"Oh, er, we're just..." Graypaw looked at Mosspaw. "Gathering moss! For the elders den! Mosspaw is a pro at it, because, her name is _Moss_paw, you know? Ha, I just find that so weird!" He blurted. Mosspaw could barely contain her laughter. She broke out, laughing.

"Wow Graypaw, you're so random!" She mewed. Graypaw smiled. Mosspaw saw Dustpaw glaring at Graypaw in envy, out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's get going. We don't want to keep...the _elders_ waiting." Firepaw mewed, going with it.

Mosspaw and the three toms padded out of camp. She was the first one to catch a mouse. Graypaw caught a squirrel, Dustpaw caught two voles, and Firepaw caught a rabbit that was hopping through ThunderClan territory. After they buried their catches, Mosspaw told the toms to split up, Firepaw and Dustpaw would hunt together, and she and Graypaw would hunt together.

"Okay, meet back at the river." Mosspaw meowed. Then the group, split up.

Graypaw's P.O.V.

A vole scurried across the ground. Mosspaw ran after it, and killed it with a blow of her paw.

"Nice." Graypaw complimented. Mosspaw dipped her head, and started to bury her kill.

"Thanks, hey, maybe you should go catch something real quick." She suggested. Graypaw nodded, and went off to kill something.

A squirrel scurried down a tree. Graypaw dropped into a hunter's crouch, and stalked the squirrel. It stayed at it's position. Graypaw lept, and killed the squirrel by biting into it's neck. He dragged it back over to Mosspaw. She wasn't there. Graypaw buried his catch quickly and looked around.

"Mosspaw? Where are you? Mosspaw?" He called. No answer. He dug up his catch, and ran to camp. Cats were running around frantically. Bluestar was trying to calm them down.

"What's going on?" Graypaw asked Longtail.

"Scourge and Oak escaped, some kits were kidnapped and Spottedleaf is dead!" He hissed. Graypaw's eyes widened. Oak and Scourge were gone?

"Graypaw! Graypaw, what's going on?" Firepaw's voice alerted him.

"Oak and Scourge escaped, Spottedleaf is dead and some kits were kidnapped!" He told him.

"Where's Mosspaw?" Dustpaw's voice came out of nowhere. Graypaw looked at him.

"I-I don't know. She told me to go hunt something, I caught a squirrel, and when I went back she was gone." Graypaw mewed. Dustpaw tackled him to the ground.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" He didn't seem angry at all. There was clear concern in his eyes.

Bluestar's scent wrapped around them. "Dustpaw. We don't need this." Her eyes were full of depression.

"I can be your new medicine cat. I was ShadowClan's until they chased me out." Yellowfang meowed. Firepaw had to do everything she said.

"Bluestar." Sandpaw's voice mewed. Graypaw turned to look at her. Her eyes clouded with sadness and frustration.

The Clan leader looked at her. "What is it?" She asked.

"I saw Oak and Scourge. They attacked Mosspaw, and threw her in the river, still alive. I couldn't find her in there." Sandpaw mewed, close to mewing in sadness.

"They...killed her?"

"They _tried _to. I saw her head bob up in the water, but I dunno if she was dead or not." Graypaw shook Dustpaw off of him.

"Bluestar I'm going to see if I can get Mosspaw out of the water." Graypaw mewed. Bluestar nodded, and he raced out of camp.

Graypaw hesitated, unsure which way the river was. A growl echoed throughout the forest. Graypaw ran. He stopped at the fast flowing river, and looked around in it. He searched around. Then, Graypaw gasped. Mosspaw was hanging onto a stepping stone. She was trying to hang on, her claws scraping the stone. She was growling in frustration. Graypaw backed out into the bushes, afraid she would fall in if she saw him. Out of the corner of his eye, on the other side of the river, Graypaw saw a gray tom.

"Hey, you!" He called. Mosspaw screeched in fear, and her claws slipped off of the stone.

"Whoa!" He called. The tom lept into the river, and swam after Mosspaw. Graypaw wanted to see if the tom would either save her, or hurt her. The gray cat grabbed Mosspaw by the scruff of her neck, and dragged her back to shore. Mosspaw coughed up a bunch of water, and shook her fur. Water spewed all over the gray tom. Mosspaw looked at him, then backed away, and glared at him.

"Why am I on your territory? I should be on my own!" Mosspaw hissed. Graypaw felt releived that she didn't ask for any food.

"Sorry! It's my own instinct to put you back on my own territory." He mewed calmly.

"I'm going back to my camp."

"Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" The tom asked. Mosspaw squinted, then her face brightened.

"Stonepaw?" She asked.

"Mosspaw! But I'm a warrior now. Stonepelt." Stonepelt meowed. Mosspaw smiled.

"I'm happy for you, but I have to get back to camp." She meowed. Graypaw felt a chill run down his spine. How did Mosspaw know this cat? Mosspaw jumped on one of the stepping stones, and slipped into the river. Graypaw lept out of the bushes, and into the river. He pulled her back onto the stepping stone. Mosspaw looked at him.

"Thank you Graypaw." She meowed. They both jumped stepping stone, by stepping stone.

"So, you missed a lot back at camp." He meowed.

"Really? Like what?" Mosspaw asked. Graypaw shuffled his paws.

"Well, Spottedleaf died, Oak and Scourge escaped, and kits have gone missing." Graypaw meowed. Mosspaw's eyes widened.

"If Oak and Scourge are gone, are they the ones who...?" Mosspaw trailed off.

"Mosspaw, let's get to camp. Bluestar's waiting for us." Graypaw meowed to her. Mosspaw nodded, and they both ran to camp.

* * *

**Im absoultely positively sorry this took so long! Chapters will be done weekly now. I changed it, because my last one wasnt successful.**

**-Peach**


	5. New Warriors

**LOL if some of you noticed, my last chapter had Stonepelt instead of Stonefur. IM SO SORRY! :) Typo! Stonepelt Bluestar's mentor when she was an apprentice, so, yeah, BIG TIME TYPO!**

**OMG, gopsnair! UR THE BEST! You are a big influence. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Warriors

Dustpaw casually ran one paw over his ear. "If you call aggressive, throwing you into a river, then you're _way_ off." He meowed.

Mosspaw sighed. "How did they escape though? Oak's like, the stupidest she-cat ever known!" She meowed.

"Not exactly the stupidest." Mosspaw turned around. Runningwind was licking his paws. He looked at her.

"Well, yeah, I'm just saying." She meowed.

"A stupid cat would not be raised in ThunderClan. We have the strongest warriors, I'm not a senior warrior yet. But, you've gotta admit," Runningwind stood up, and dropped into a hunter's crouch. "I _am_ one of the best." He mewed. Mosspaw smiled.

"Of course Runningwind." She meowed. Mosspaw padded away to get some fresh-kill. Dustpaw followed her.

"Show off." He mumbled. Mosspaw shrugged. She thought Runningwind _was_ one of the best. Maybe a little better than Tigerclaw.

Mosspaw sighed. "He's not a show off. Runningwind is just demonstrating how confident ThunderClan can be when it comes to battles." She mewed. Dustpaw looked at her, uncertain.

"That doesn't change the fact he's a mouse-brained show off." He mewed. Mosspaw ignored Dustpaw's comment and ate her mouse. Her mind was on Runningwind. He was quite the tom.

"Hey Mosspaw." Graypaw's voice sounded. Mosspaw gulped down the rest of her mouse and looked at him.

"Hi Graypaw. What is it?" She asked. Graypaw shuffled his paws.

"Are you going to the Gathering tonight?'

"No, but Dustpaw is. Lucky tom." Mosspaw mewed, nudging her friend.

"Yeah, _lucky_ tom." Graypaw mewed. Mosspaw noticed that his teeth were clenched.

"I can't go because Tigerclaw wanted to train me this evening. He's a great, but mean mentor." Mosspaw meowed. Graypaw looked at her.

"Tigerclaw is mean. A jerk. I would hate to have him as my mentor." Graypaw meowed. Mosspaw tilted her head.

"No he's not. He's not a jerk. He's just grumpy. Well, everyone _says_ he is, but I've never seen him grumpy. Whenever he trains me, he's _jumpy_." Mosspaw mewed.

"Mosspaw! We should train now!" Tigerclaw's deep voice called across the clearing.

"Coming Tigerclaw!" Mosspaw called back. She looked at Dustpaw and Graypaw. "Later." She mewed. Mosspaw thundered across the camp over to her mentor.

"Let's train, we've got _no_ time to lose." He growled. Mosspaw nodded, and skipped ahead of Tigerclaw. She reached the end of the gorse tunnel, and waited for Tigerclaw. He padded over to her.

"Slow old elder!" Mosspaw teased.

"Yes, yes, whatever." A breeze ruffled his fur, and Mosspaw scented a strange smell. "Go hunting, and when you catch five pieces of prey, meet right back here." He meowed. Mosspaw nodded and hurried away. Suddenly, she heard a deep voice.

"Well? Are you going to kill her? Or let her take over your dignity?" It was lower then Tigerclaw's.

Tigerclaw's P.O.V.

"No Thistleclaw! I won't let her! It's just... I don't know what I'd do if I killed her. I-"

"Enough! Mosspaw _must_ be put down! She is a threat to your power. If she lives, you will be defeated by her. She will turn her back on you, but that wouldn't happen if she dies today." Thistleclaw growled.

"I will not let her take over my power!" Tigerclaw meowed, halfheartedly. Thistleclaw noticed. He tackled Tigerclaw into the ground, sinking his huge claw's into Tigerclaw's shoulders.

"You will kill her or Goldenflower will die! Your kits will die!" Thistleclaw growled impatiently.

"Goldenflower doesn't matter to me anymore! Being the leader of all Clans is what matters!" Tigerclaw hissed back. He rolled underneath his former mentor, now power hungry.

"That's right. Now go, blood will shed." Thistleclaw meowed evilly. Tigerclaw ran off, in search of his apprentice. He couldn't scent Mosspaw at all. Her scent wasn't coming to his nose. But the smell of blood did. Fresh blood. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. Thistleclaw didn't dare kill his apprentice. He _wouldn't_ dare. Tigerclaw chased the smell of blood. There was blood that had spattered onto tree bark. Tigerclaw sniffed it. It smelled of Mosspaw. There was a trail of blood, leading to the river. There, Thistleclaw sat, blood on his paws. A brown figure of a cat was beside him, spilling out blood. Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws. Thistleclaw turned around, Tigerclaw blinked, and Thistleclaw and the brown cat figure vanished. Tigerclaw raced to camp. He slammed right into a brown cat.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch it Tigerclaw! Watch your step!" Mosspaw's voice squeaked. Tigerclaw looked at his apprentice. She was glaring at him, with two squirrels and two voles at her paws. There was a mouse hanging from her jaws. She hunted five pieces of prey.

"Mosspaw, I think you're ready to be a warrior now." Tigerclaw meowed. Mosspaw's jaw dropped. She looked exactly like Goldenflower, except with a different pelt color and a slim body.

"What? Already?" She asked amused. Tigerclaw slowly nodded.

"Yeah." He meowed.

* * *

**Chapter's done! Maybe just a little shorter than usual, but, eh, whatever. Go to my profile and vote on Mosspaw's warrior name please! Thank you! I can't make the next chapter until her new name is voted on, so VOTE! And please let me know what I did wrong.**

**~Peach**


	6. Retrieved Names

Chapter 6: Retrieved Names

Mosspaw smiled at Graystripe and Fireheart. Her friends were warriors. She padded up to Fireheart.

"Congratulations. Bluestar is proud, I'll bet." Mosspaw mewed. Fireheart poked her shoulder with his nose.

"It won't be long until you get your name. You're next in line." He meowed. Graystripe purred from behind Fireheart.

"We'll be sitting at the front at your warrior ceremony." The gray warrior meowed. Mosspaw smiled.

"Good. Because I just know it'll be soon, I can't wait until then!" She wished aloud. Mosspaw felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. Tigerclaw.

"I'm proud of you, you know, you're just my favorite apprentice." He said. Mosspaw nodded.

"I'm your only apprentice." She meowed.

"Well, yeah, but you remind me of my sisters." Tigerclaw mewed. Mosspaw froze. Since when did her mentor have sisters?

Mosspaw turned around and walked away from her mentor.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Highrocks for a Clan meeting. Mosspaw sighed. Another meeting? Every cat padded below Highrock.

"Can I have Sandpaw, Dustpaw and Mosspaw come here?" The leader asked. Mosspaw padded onto Highrocks, followed by Dustpaw and Sandpaw. Bluestar looks at Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw. ThunderClan is honored to have a courages cat like you be welcome in the Clan. Do you promise to obey and follow the warrior code?" She asked.

"I do." Sandpaw mewed.

"Then with the powers of StarClan, I name you, Sandstorm!" Bluestar yowled.

"Dustpaw." The brown tom stepped up. "ThunderClan is pleased to have a strong cat like you in the Clan. Do you promise to obey and follow the warrior code?" She asked.

"I do." Dustpaw mewed.

"Then with the powers if StarClan, I name you, Dustpelt!" Bluestar yowled.

"Mosspaw." Mosspaw's paws prickled with excitement. "ThunderClan is proud and strong when we have a loyal and generous cat in the Clan like you. Do you promise to obey and follow the warrior code?" Mosspaw nodded.

"Yes Bluestar. I do promise." Mosspaw meowed.

"Then with the powers of StarClan, I name you..."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Ok guys, choose her warrior name IN MY PROFILE IN THE POLL! Vote , or else the next chapter cant be completed.**


	7. Confessions, Lies, and Pain

**Lol Pumpkinfur, I laughed so hard when I read your review. XD. The votes added up to be for Mossleaf. And Guest Reviewer, READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY! ALL EXPLANATIONS ARE THERE!**

**By the way, I am way too lazy to put in details, and I tend to skip ahead of time in my stories. NOT ANYMORE! Okay, so what we skipped, was Lionheart dying, Redtail dying, (I think) the missing kits returning home, and I'll tink of any others that I skipped. :D**

Chapter 7: Confessions, Lies, and Pain

"Mossleaf!" Bluestar howled. Mossleaf smiled, purred loud.

"Nice name." Someone snickered. Mossleaf gazed around. Longtail was laughing along with Darkstripe.

"Yes, interesting name." He agreed. The two toms laughed. Mossleaf noticed that Tigerclaw was smiling along with them.

"Whatever, he'll just be ignored by a few cats." Mossleaf muttered.

"What?" Mossleaf looked up. Dustpelt was looking at her.

"Oh, just talking to myself." She meowed. Dustpelt dipped his head slowly.

"Okay then." He said.

"Mossleaf! Dustpelt! Sandstorm!" The Clan chanted. Mossleaf couldn't help but to smile as he saw Fireheart and Graystripe stepping on the other cat's tails.

"You will sit vigil with Fireheart and Graystri-"

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Brindleface's hiss sounded. Graystripe yanked his head back, and flattened his ears. Mossleaf it her lip. He was being scolded like a kit! Mossleaf looked at Dustpelt. Even _he_ was laughing.

Bluestar sighed. "You will sit vigil with them." She said. Mossleaf, Dustpelt and Sandstorm padded off of Highrocks. They all sat in the clearing. The entire camp was silent.

Midnight came quickly. Graystripe stood, but stumbled over by his own paws. Mossleaf laughed. It seemed as if the warriors had been standing there for seasons.

"Your vigil is over." A deep voice said. Mossleaf turned. Tigerclaw was looking at her.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." She turned to look at Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Fireheart and Graystripe. "You guys, vigil is over." She meowed. Graystripe leet out a long sigh, followed by a long yawn. Mossleaf laughed.

"Mossleaf!" Dustpelt screeched. Mossleaf looked at him, flattening her ears.

"Yeah, I'm right here, you don't have to yell it in my ear!" SHe said. Dustpelt laughed.

"Can we go on a walk? Alone?" He asked. Mossleaf blinked.

"It's midnight. Are you sure you don't want to get some rest instead?" She asked.

Dustpelt shuffled his paws. "I thought that tonight would be great for a walk because of the shining moon and shimmering stars-"

"Okay, let's go then!" Mossleaf brushed past her friend, padding to the entrance. Dustpelt followed her.

The two cats walked in silence through the forest. It _was_ a beautiful night.

"So, you do know that I didn't just take you on this walk just to admire the night, right?" Dustpelt's voice broke the silence. Mossleaf shrugged.

"I guess. What was it you wanted to tell me, while we're alone?" She asked. Dustpelt stopped walking. Mossleaf looked at him. He shuffled his paws.

**WARNING: LOVEY-DOVEYESS AHEAD! LOVEY-DOVEYNESS AHEAD!**

"Well...I...just...wntd...t tell you..." Dustpelt was biting his lip as he spoke. Mossleaf smiled.

"I...um, m imtating you..." Mossleaf mocked him. Dustpelt smiled, and laughed.

"Okay, I'm just coming here on out with it. Mossleaf, I love you." He mewed. Mossleaf froze. Everything seemed to stop after Dustpelt finished speaking.

_Whoa, wha...? He...loves...Dustpelt loves...me? But, I used to be a rogue!_

"But, I used to be a rogue!" Mossleaf echoed her thoughts, staring at Dustpelt in amusement.

"You _used_ to be a rogue. That's in the past." He mewed.

"B-b-but, my parents were the prisoners!" Mossleaf mewed. Dustpelt smiled.

"You still stayed loyal and fought against them." He meowed.

"But, no cat's _ever_ loved me before!" Mossleaf mewed, shaking. Dustpelt brushed along Mossleaf's pelt, causing her to relax.

"But, I _do_." Dustpelt meowed. Mossleaf felt her eyes cloud with sadness, and joy. "Let's go back to camp. Before we don't get any sleep." He mewed. Mossleaf nodded, and followed Dustpelt back to camp. They settled into the warriors den, and slept until morning.

**MORNING HAS ARRRIVED**

Mossleaf padded over to the fresh-kill pile. When she placed her paw beside a mouse, something sharp stung her pad.

"Ack!" SHe screeched. Dustpelt ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Mossleaf rolled her eyes smiling, and showed him her paw.

"It's just a thorn fleabag." She teased. Dustpelt sighed with relief.

"I was worried." He said. Mossleaf tilted her head at him.

"You were worried that I would step on a thorn?" She asked confused. Dustpelt laughed.

"No, I was worried someone hurt you."

"Someone did hurt me." Mossleaf mewed. Dustpelt narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws slowly.

"Who?" He asked.

"The thorn." Mossleaf said. Dustpelt laughed again and sheathed his claws.

"Okay, yeah. Now I'm not worried." He said smiling.

"Mossleaf! Dustpelt! Whitestorm! Mousefur! Fireheart!" Tigerclaw yowled. All of the cats whom names were called, raced over to the deputy.

"What is it Tigerclaw?" Mossleaf asked. Tigerclaw looked at his former apprentice.

"RiverClan...Sunningrocks..." He huffed. Mossleaf looked over at Fireheart, who was glaring at Tigerclaw. She felt very confused.

"Let's go! We will not be beat!"Whitestorm yowled. Mousefur, Dustpelt, Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Fireheart and Mossleaf ran out into the forest. Mossleaf ran to Fireheart's side, keeping pace with him.

"Why were you glaring at Tigerclaw?" She asked. Fireheart looked at her.

"He killed Redtail. He's evil. I don't trust him." The orange tabby mewed. Mossleaf's heart dropped.

"No he didn't! You weren't there to witness it!" She protested.

"Yeah, I wasn't, but Graystripe was. He watched Tigerclaw kill Redtail. I believe him and don't trust Tigerclaw-"

"Tigerclaw is a worthy deputy! Graystripe's just making that up!" Mossleaf hissed angrily. She couldn't believe that Fireheart doesn't trust Tigerclaw. The deputy is loyal!

Mossleaf raced ahead of Fireheart, to Tigerclaw.

_He's like my father. No way he'd killed Redtail. He's loyal! _Mossleaf thought. They ran into Sunningrocks, and Mossleaf threw herself at a big warrior. He was a whole lot bigger than she was, and a whole lot stronger, but Mossleaf thought she could take him down. She leaped on him. The tom bit into the scruff of her neck, and threw her at a she-cat. Mossleaf fell down, her leg hurting. Mousefur ran over to her.

"Get up young one. We've got a battle to win." She mewed. Mossleaf, bright with confidence and courage, stood up, and pushed the smallest cat she saw into the river. She rammed into the same tom, knocking him into the river.

"Mossleaf! Look out!" Fireheart's familiar voice howled. Mossleaf turned around, and saw a she-cat with a golden spotted pelt running at her. Mossleaf attempted to jump, but instead hurt one of her paws.

"Mossleaf look out!" Tigerclaw's yowl hissed. Mossleaf closed her eyes, ready to feel severe pain. Mossleaf let out a fearful cry as pain shot through her whole body. Was this the end...of it all? Mossleaf landed sharply on the ground. She opened her eyes. Spottedleaf was sitting in front of her.

"Mossleaf-"

"Is it my end?" Mossleaf asked, choking in sorrow. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Dustpelt.

"No, it's the start. You are nowhere near death." Spottedleaf frowned. "I do not see a good future for you my dear." She meowed. Mossleaf blinked. Yellowfang was looking at her.

"Mossleaf. You've been out for at least a day." She meowed. Mossleaf felt dizzy.

"How are Dustpelt and Fireheart?" She asked. Yellowfang frowned.

"Dustpelt hasn't been up to his warrior duties since yesterday. After you were knocked out, he whined, whimpered, and wailed until I let him see you. Fireheart brought in a kit, and we named him Cloudkit." Yellowfang meowed.

"Mossleaf, Mossleaf!" Someone's voice sounded from outside. Mossleaf recognized Dustpelt's voice and smiled.

"Dustpelt!" She called. Dustpelt poked his head in the den. He looked tired. WHen he looked at Mossleaf, he smiled and ran over to her.

"Mossleaf! You didn't joined StarClan! Mossleaf!" He licked her neck. Mossleaf purred in embarrassment and pulled away smiling.

"Dustpelt, I'm free to go tomorrow." She meowed.

"No one's talking to Tigerclaw. They're all ignoring him because he pushed you into battle. Bluestar is the only one that doesn't ignore him." Dustpelt meowed, suddenly changing the subject. Mossleaf looked at Yellowfang.

"Can I go?" She asked. Yellowfang nodded.

"But I want to see you every time you aren't doing anything." The medicine cat meowed. Mossleaf nodded and padded out of the den. She and Dustpelt had _ alot_ to talk about.

**YOU LIKEY? It took forevere. :D LATeR! Most of you are going to say something about this chapter. I dunno, my hands ran across the keyboard.**


End file.
